Honeymoon Avenue
by u29em13
Summary: AU. Jade West is a lonely drug addict, hiding from a past that she can no longer face. Her life gets turned upside down in a way that she could never have guessed. Cade. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Jade

Jade fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes. She felt like she was floating, enjoying the feeling of paralysis as she entered the abyss.

When she opened her eyes, it was dark. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, not that she cared, very little mattered to her anymore. She rolled over to her bedside table and rummaged around amongst the empty packets, cigarette butts and needles. "Fuck" she swore loudly as she pricked her finger, not that it hurt. She had made sure she was numb to everything nowadays, she had hurt enough for a lifetime already, she didn't think she could take any more pain. She smiled briefly at the irony that instrument of the cure for her pain had now injured her. "Where is it?" she muttered to herself, now frantically searching the pile of clutter. Her heart sank when she saw the small empty plastic packet, how could she be out already? Jade heaved herself up and stumbled towards the door. Her limbs felt heavy and she struggled with the lock. With a loud click, the door swung open and Jade fell down with a loud thump. She swore again as she stood up and pummelled the door next to hers with her fist.

"'Sup West?"

Jade rolled her eyes as her roommate grinned at her. "Jesus Theo, what have you done to your hair?" She glared at the offensively bright platinum blonde mop on top of his head. "I'm going to go blind if I look at that for too long"

"Gotta keep the look fresh" said Theo, running a hand through his unruly hair, "It's a competitive market out there, my clients need to see I'm at the top of my game". Jade snorted scornfully and held out her hand. "You've got a client right here who needs a top up" she said, "regardless of what colour your hair is."

"Ahh, well that might be a little tricky," Theo replied. "You still owe me for the last lot I gave you."

Jade glared at him. "This is my house, you prick. Which, I might remind you, you are staying in for free!" she exclaimed. Jade could almost feel the drug leaving her system. She didn't have much time before withdrawal set in, she couldn't afford to waste anymore time chatting. She had to have more. She always had to have more.

"An excellent point, but regardless, this gear is expensive. So in lieu of cash, I have a favour to ask you" Theo said.

"Anything"

"Don't you want to know what it is?"

"No." Jade really didn't care, she just wanted this conversation to be over so she could return to oblivion. "I'll do your stupid favour, just give it to me"

"Very well". Theo held out a small packet of light brown powder and Jade snatched it from his hand and turned back toward her room. Theo brushed pashed her and stepped out the front door. "I'm going away for a few days" he said, "not sure when I'll return" as the door slammed shut.

"What's you stupid favour then?" Jade yelled.

A muffled laugh came through the door, "You'll see" Theo sniggered back, "Tomorrow, you'll see"


	2. Chapter 2

Jade

Jade smiled as she saw a small plume of red enter the syringe, then she gently pushed down on the plunger, emptying the contents of the needle into her arm. She lay back and closed her eyes, sighing as all of her cares emptied away. She liked feeling empty. Empty was easier, less painful.

She could hear music, but she couldn't work out the song. She tried to focus on individual words, but couldn't make them out. She shrugged, it didn't matter, the song would fade eventually, hallucinations always went eventually she mused. Everything goes eventually. To her surprise the song got louder, clearer. She sat up with a start. This wasn't her imagination, there was definitely music playing. Jade rolled her eyes and mentally cursed at Theo. He must've left the radio on before he left she realized, the inconsiderate jerk. She staggered out of her room, following the sound of the music to the kitchen.

It wasn't the radio playing, someone was singing. A petite girl was in the kitchen, with bright red hair in a high ponytail. She was dressed in an extremely short floral sundress and was barefoot, bouncing from one foot to another to the beat of her song as she flipped pancakes on the stove.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jade demanded. The girl jumped and spun round, staring at Jade with bright brown eyes and an open mouth. "I said, who the fuck are you? Jade said again, crossing her arms over the chest. "I'm Cat, Cat Valentine, well really Caterina Valentine, but no one calls me that, except Mr Duggles from next door, but we never see him anymore since he moved, which is sad because I liked his cat, but his cat wasn't called Cat, unlike me, which is funny because I'm not a cat and I'm called Cat!"

Jade blinked, not quite believing what she had just heard. "I'm Cat" Cat said again softly, after a long pause.

"Well, _Cat_ , what are you doing in my house?"

"Oh! Theo said I could stay here. He gave me a key and told me the address, which is 49 Honeymoon Avenue…" Jade scowled as she heard the name of her road, she had always hated it. Why would anyone call a road Honeymoon Avenue she wondered. Her train of though was interrupted as she suddenly remembered the girl in her kitchen.

"… and that's how I'm here!" Cat finished with a small jump of excitement.

"Jesus Christ. Right, only speak in sentences of five words or less, preferably less, from now on. Got it? Jade snapped. Cat nodded with wide eyes. "Okay, how long are you staying?"

"Three months, but maybe longer, it dep-" Jade cut Cat off with a wave of her hand.

"Five words or less. Next, why are you here?"

"For work, I'm a songwriter."

"Fine, you can stay. Just don't bother me. The more you leave me alone, the better we'll get on. Got that? Jade glared at Cat. "Good," she continued, "and you can tell Theo next time he invites his girlfriend here, he'd better be-"

Cat cut Jade off with a small giggle. "Is something funny?" Jade demanded.

"Theo's not my boyfriend silly, he's my brother!" Cat collapsed into a fit of giggles, clutching the counter for support.

"Whatever" Jade mumbled as she turned and stormed upstairs. The bright sound of Cat's laughter echoed in to Jade's room and she angrily slammed the door shut. Jade lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. As she fell asleep, all she could see was red.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade

Jade sat back on her bed, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of being perfectly still. A low buzzing sound broke through her peaceful trance and Jade's eyes snapped open, sitting bolt upright. She picked up her phone and answered, "Hello?"

" 'Sup wicked witch of the West?" Jade could hear Theo laughing down the line at his own joke. "Your favour to me arrived yet?"

"You asshole!" Jade shouted, "Just where do you get off leaving and then telling your kid sister she can some and stay here for three months, yep, _three months_ in my house, without even asking me or-"

Theo cut in, "Jade, first Cat's not a kid, she's eighteen, somehow she graduated high school, she can look after herself. Second, you don't have to do anything, just let her stay, leave her be and I'll be back at some point to sort it all out. It's really not a big deal!"

"Not a big deal?" Jade shrieked, now pacing the room. "You know how I like to be left _alone_ , not babysitting some perky fucking redhead, who I didn't even know existing until this morning, with the same IQ as my shoe size and who's so fucking cheerful, it might genuinely give me an allergic reaction. Not a big fucking deal?"

"Jesus Christ, Jade. Cat's a nice girl; she's family for heaven sakes. It's a big enough house, just let her stay for a while."

"Listen to me Theo, she's your family, not mine. You take care of her. I'm all alone, I don't owe her anything and I want her gone."

Jade could hear the anger in Theo's tone as he angrily replied. "No Jade, you listen. You're only alone because you choose to be. You stay at home all day, pumping shit through your veins because that's easier than admitting you cared about someone other than yourself and admitting what you lost. Take a look in the mirror and do something nice for someone else, not because you have to, but because it's a nice thing to do. Take a long hard look."

There was a click as the call ended and Jade angrily chucked her phone across the room. What an asshole she thought, but Theo's comment had cut little to close to home for Jade. She looked in the mirror and her reflection stared back. Her pupils were tiny pinpricks, making her eyes look impossibly green. Thin, red track marks and dark bruises covered her arms, contrasting sharply with her pale white, almost translucent skin. She barely looked like herself anymore.

There was a soft knock at the door, bringing Jade back to reality. She pulled it open and Cat was standing there holding a tray, her eyes glistening brightly. "What do you want?" Jade demanded.

"Umm, I bought you some coffee and waffles because you've been in here all day and I thought you might be huu… hungry" Cat choked on the last word, as the tears that had been welling up in her eyes started to overflow. "God, what's the matter you?" Jade asked, wondering whatever had happened to the concept of service with a smile.

"I heard you on the phone, I know you don't want me here, I'm so sorry I came, I didn't mean to be a bother." Jade watched in horror as the last of Cat's self control completely disappeared and she burst into tears, sobbing loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade froze, not quite sure how to deal with the crying girl in front of her and seriously considered slamming the door in her face. As she put her hand on the doorknob, Theo's words echoed in her mind and before she had fully processed what she was doing she found herself with her hand on Cat's shoulder. "Erm, there there Cat, don't cry," Jade said awkwardly, "I wasn't angry with you, I'm just... not good with surprises… or people for that matter. Why don't we start over?"

"Don't lie to me, I heard you shouting and I heard what you said."

"C'mon Cat, I was just... surprised. I want you here, I really do. Start over?" Jade wasn't sure why she was now lying to Cat, normally she'd prefer to be left alone at all costs and she wouldn't care who knew.

"Kay kay" Cat sniffled and then to Jade's surprise the door promptly snapped shut in her face. She was just about to congratulate herself on getting rid of Cat when the door suddenly popped back open. "Hi, I'm Cat!"

"Yeah, I know," said Jade, now feeling slightly confused, "we've met."

Cat leaned forward and said in loud whisper "Shhh, I know, but we're starting over."

"Hi Cat, I'm Jade?" Jade guessed she had said the right thing as Cat shot her a brilliant smile and started to bounce up and down.

"Hi hi, I bought you some coffee and waffles. Can I come in?"

Jade was now well and truly lost, but in for a penny, in for a pound she thought and said "Sure, come on in". She glanced over her shoulder and saw the various bits of clutter and drug paraphernalia scattered around her room and hurriedly said, "You know what Cat? Lets go downstairs instead, so I, erm, so I can get syrup for my waffles?"

"But there's already syrup _and_ brown sugar _and_ chocolate chips on them" Cat protested.

"Yeah, well, let's go anyway" Jade said brusquely, pushing Cat down the corridor towards the stairs.

Jade stretched her legs out on the couch and stared at the massive plate waffles Cat had given her. She wondered if she'd be able to eat that amount of sugar without throwing up, decided not to risk it and took a sip of coffee instead. "I've got the syrup. What do you think of the food?" asked Cat as she place the bottle on Jade's lap and plonked herself down on Jade's feet.

"I'm not that hungry right now" Jade replied, looking over to see a look of hurt flash across Cat's face. "But the coffee is great" she added quickly.

"Yay! I wasn't sure, as I never really make coffee, it's too bitter for me. I prefer hot chocolate. With marshmallows. And whipped cream! Or ice cream, I love cream but not as much as I love bibble, but more than I skittles-"

Keen to prevent Cat talking much longer, Jade quickly cut in, "Cat, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. I love movies! Which one? My favourite's The Little Mermaid, or we could watch Aladdin, or Frozen or-"

"Nope, you've got three choices; The Scissoring, The Scissoring 2 or The Scissoring: Director's cut." Jade hated Disney films. If she was going to have to sit through a film with this girl, she was going to make damn sure it was a film she liked.

"Ummm, the first one? Cat replied, her voice unsure.

"Good. It's a classic. Find it, put it on, and I'll just dump these waffles in the kitchen" Jade got up and took the tray to kitchen. When she came back, she was only slightly surprised to see the opening credits for The Little Mermaid playing across the TV screen and sighed. Resigning herself to ninety minutes of animated crap, she threw herself down on the couch and tried to get comfortable.

Jade froze when she felt a warm body next to her, leaning on her. She couldn't remember the last time someone had dared to get this close to her, to invade her personal space. Fury overtook her and she turned to give Cat a piece of her mind. She looked over at saw the bright-eyed, red headed girl totally engrossed in the film, mouthing along to all the words and Jade was disturbed to find she didn't mind Cat's proximity. She didn't mind at all.


	5. Chapter 5

The film had finished and Jade lay back on the couch, idly flicking through the channels on the TV, trying to find something mildly interesting to watch. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Cat pacing about the room, fiddling with the various trinkets and knick-knacks on display. She rolled her eyes at the girl's inability to be still and turned her attention back to whatever banal trash was on the screen.

"Jade, who are these people? Cat waved a photograph at Jade.

"Which people?" Jade replied, her attention still on the screen. Cat walked over, holding the picture outstretched in front of her. Jade looked down and felt her breath catch in her throat. Memories came flooding back through her mind, voices echoed in her head. She thought she had gotten rid of all of the photos in the house, removed any reminders, anything that tied her to her past. "No one" she replied coldly and snatched the photo from Cat's hand and headed towards the door, "No one and nothing. I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

Jade could feel herself shaking as she ran towards the sanctuary of her room, desperate to reach it before the pain became too strong. She flung the photo down on the floor of her room and frantically began searching for the powder she relied upon to keep herself sane. Without a thought for tomorrow, emptied the bag onto a spoon and prepared her shot as quick as she could. With shaking hands, she emptied the needle into her arm, fighting off the faces that were appearing unbidden into her mind's eye.

Jade lay on her bed, staring at the photo Cat had found, barely aware as night slowly turned to day. A soft knock on her door bought her out of her stupor. "Yeah?" she called out, her voice hoarse.

"It's me, Cat."

Jade rolled her eyes, who else would it be? "What do you want, Cat?"

"I'm off to work, is there anything I can get you?"

"No. Leave me alone."

"Kay kay. See you later!"

Jade looked at the photo again and tossed it to one side. She couldn't look at it anymore.

By the time evening came around, Jade had lost count of the amount of times she had thrown up. Her head was spinning and she writhed around in her bed, sweating profusely. She picked up her phone and dialed again with shaking hands. Cursing when it went straight to voicemail, she left the same message that she had left a dozen times before; "Theo, it's me. You have to pick up. I need a top up. I'm all out and I'm in full on withdrawal. I've tried everyone else and they're all out. Please Theo. Please help me" She hung up and tossed it across the room, as a wave of despair washed over her. Her body was wracked with tremors, Jade didn't understand how she could be so hot and sweaty, yet shiver so much. She buried her face into her pillow and screamed. The pain was unbearable.

Jade wasn't sure how much time had passed, each minute felt like eternity. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fight off the dizziness and nausea. She tossed and turned constantly, unable to stay still for more than a few seconds at a time. Suddenly, she felt something cool on her forehead and she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred; she saw a figure she couldn't quite make out. Jade assumed it was another hallucination; it wouldn't have been the first time. "Shhh" said the figure, wrapping its arms around her, "It's okay. I'm here now. I'm here." Jade closed her eyes again and leant on the figure. She felt a hand gently stroking her head and somehow the pain became bearable.


	6. Chapter 6

Jade sat with Cat's arms wrapped around her, shivering uncontrollably. She buried her face into Cat's shoulder and screamed. Every fibre of her body was screaming uncontrollably, craving the one thing it didn't have. She felt like she was going to die, she wanted to die. Anything would feel better than this.

"Shhh, Jade, it's okay. Whatever you need, I'm here. I'm going to get you through this."

"Unless you've got half a gram of high quality smack, or even the cheap shit, there's nothing you can do for me" Jade gasped, not quite sure how she could still make wisecracks at a time like this.

"Come on Jade, talk to me"

"I just did, didn't I?

"No, come on. Tell me something you can hang on to. Tell me something real."

Jade sighed, looked up into Cat's eyes and found herself lost in a sea of brown. She could see the childlike optimism and the goodness of Cat's sunny nature in there, the trustworthiness and the kindness towards a total stranger, who had been nothing but mean to her. She could see hope.

"That photo you found, the other people in it were my parents and my boyfriend… Beck." Jade choked a little on saying Beck's name. She hadn't said it; she hadn't even let herself think of him in so long.

"You have a boyfriend?" Cat asked, in a soft tone.

Jade ignored her, took a deep breath and continued; "We met on the first day of school. All of the other children were stupid and annoying, but he made me laugh. We became best friends, would hang out everyday, do our homework together, and we were inseparable. Then one day, on my fourteenth birthday, he texted me whilst I was heading home from school, saying we couldn't be friends anymore. I was devastated, but when I got home, he was waiting in my room for me with a bunch of flowers. He told me that he didn't want to be my friend anymore, because he loved me and needed to be something more. After I slapped him for scaring me, we kissed and never looked back. Hard to believe it now, but I was happy. He bought out the best in me, when he was with me I wasn't such a bitch, he made me a better person."

"What happened?"

"In senior year, I was directing a play at school and he was playing the male lead. The female lead was some skank, who had had her eye on him since the first day of high school. On the opening night, he was round at my place for dinner beforehand. He asked me to pass him his phone and at that exact moment, that bitch rang him. I asked if he was cheating on me and we got into a huge fight. I didn't want to deal with it then, so I left to go down to the theatre early, before the play started. Beck said he'd drive himself and my parents down in time for the curtain. I told him that I didn't care if he came or not, and I never wanted to see him again."

Jade wasn't sure at what point she had started to cry, but tears streamed down her face. She pressed on, unsure why she felt compelled to finish the story. "Beck and my parents never made it to the theatre. There was a traffic light failure and they collided with a twenty ton truck. In a single evening, the three most important people in my life were gone and the last thing I'd ever said to him was I never wanted to see him again"

"Jade, I'm so sorry."

Jade looked up and she could see tears in Cat's soft brown eyes. Jade closed her eyes and rested her head on Cat's shoulder, unable to say anything else.


	7. Chapter 7

Jade stared at Cat's arm next to hers, looking at the contrast between the healthy tan and the pallid white of her own skin. Cat seemed so alive compared to her, Jade felt like she was some sort of ghost, a spectre tied to the past, unable to move forward.

"Cat?' she asked softly, "why are you here? There was no reply, so Jade looked up and saw Cat fast asleep, her mouth open in a small o-shape. Never one to be ignored, Jade cleared her throat loudly and sat up, trying to cause as much disturbance as possible. Cat woke up with a start, blinking around the room, trying to work out where she was. "Jade, I'm so sorry, I just fell asleep, we were just sitting here and I was so comfortable and my eyes just wouldn't stay open and I tried to stay awake but I-"

Jade quickly cut Cat off and said "Jesus, calm down, what's your problem?"

"I know you hate me and I didn't want to make you mad." Cat stared at her lap, resolutely avoiding eye contact, playing with the ends of her bright red hair.

"Why on earth to do you think that?" Jade asked forcefully, surprised at the vehemence of her own tone.

"I annoy you, you only put up with me because you have to- don't deny it, I know my brother my talked to you _and_ you always shout at me. But it's okay, I'm used to it."

Jade frowned, unsure of what to say, searching for the right words. "Cat look, I'm not good with people, I never have been. But you don't annoy me and you've just helped me through sobering up, so I'm grateful and I owe you, which means I must like you. But if you tell anyone, I'll deny it, because Jade West doesn't owe anyone anything." Jade tried to catch Cat's eye to make her smile, but the redhead was still staring into space, chewing her lip. "Cat?" she asked.

"Whaty?"

"I like you, okay? I don't know why, but if you want to be friends, that's good with me." Much to Jade's surprise, Cat abruptly stood up and rapidly headed towards the door. Dumbfounded, wondering what she had done wrong, Jade bolted after and snatched Cat's hand away from the door handle. "What the hell Cat? I'm trying to be nice to you and you run away from me. I don't get it, do you not what to be friends?" Cat stared at the floor, still playing with the ends of her hair. Jade took a step forward, trying to force Cat to look at her, pressing the shorter girl up against the back of the door. "Jesus Cat, I'm really trying here, talk to me."

Cat slowly looked up, chewing nervously on her bottom lip, her face slowly flushing crimson. Jade's bright green piercing gaze stared down on the girl, trying to understand why someone who normally would never stop talking, could no longer find a word to say. "Cat, what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?" Jade could no longer stand silence and turned to let Cat go. She felt a small tug on her shoulder and suddenly all she could feel was Cat's lips gently pressing on hers.


End file.
